When Up Becomes Down
by amburnikole
Summary: Alice went on with her life, but still carries her memories of her friends with her. Her life was once again rather ordinary until an unexpected guest arrives.
1. Curiouser and Curiouser

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot bunny…everything else is Lewis Carrol's or Tim Burtons…

The movie inspired me like none other has in a long while..this chapter is a bit on the short side but I had to get it out of my head before going to bed…

Chapter 1: Curioser and Curioser…

She could not remember his face. His expressive, beautiful emerald-green eyes yes, but the rest of his face was like a hazy blur. Even in her dreams his face was obscured to her.

Often during high tea in the afternoon she thought of him. Would even have an extra cup in his honor, and if no one was around she would throw a scone. China had been a wonderland all its own with all its history and regalia. She would never say she wasn't glad to have made the journey to see out her father's dream, for she was glad. Yet a part of her was also mournful of the loss of her friends who understood her so very well.

Her mother had passed a year ago today, and she sat sipping her cup of tea with a rather vacant expression, remnant of her fondest memory. She was pondering things that started with M, like missing, magical, moniker. She was perplexed by the strange feeling that came with not being able to remember his face. Out of the blue it had happened. One day it was there, and the next morning it was gone. Almost like evaporating as Cheshire would do. Just his eyes blazed across her memory like the green waters of the Ireland coast or the grassy hillsides of Scotland.

Her mother had not remarried or had any sons, so her estate went to her. She moved back from China to take her place there in her father's home. She ran the business with Lord Ascot from there. They had expanded beyond China and were faring remarkably well.

Suddenly she heard a rustle in the rose bush next to her. She thought she saw a streak of white. When she looked back over the countryside she dropped her teacup. Distantly she heard it shatter on the pavement, as well as the scrape of her chair against it as she stood up in shock.

The White Queen stood before her.

"Good afternoon Alice. I am terribly sorry to impose but I am, I should say, WE are in need of dire assistance."


	2. When White Becomes Black

Disclaimer: Just the plot bunny is mine…the rest is Lewis Carroll's and Tim Burton's…

Chapter 2: When White Becomes Black

She looked at the queen, shaking off her shock, and noticed the crown missing from her head and noticed that her clothes were not white, but black.

The queen gently placed the Oraculum on the table and unfurled it.

Alice looked down at the slightly moving pictures with a puzzled look on her features.

"What kind of help could I hope to offer you? Is it the Red Queen again?"

The queen shook her head, her long tresses dangling into her features.

"My sister still remains in her exile…the knave however is another story."

"What happened to your clothes?"

At this the queen's face visibly darkened.

"May I?" the queen gestured at the extra chair.

"Oh yes of course!"

They both sat. The queen looked at her hands in her lap.

"Every other day, I would take my horse out for a long gallop through the nearby countryside. When we would arrive back home, I would lead him to a well to drink. The knave, who had snuck back into Underland, somehow knew of this and poisoned the well. Even though it was not I who poisoned the water, my vows were broken because the horse died after I led it to drink. I had killed a living being. I could not, by all rights, remain the White queen and was stripped of my title by Underland itself and given the title of Black queen."

"Oh my…"

"Yes indeed. Underland is without a ruler and the knave, who must have planned this all along, is now challenging the validity of the Frabjous day. He is claiming the Hatter's interference created an unfair advantage for my champion and therefore invalidates the win. But since my sister no longer has a champion to put forth to fight again, and since I am no longer the white queen, there is no one left to claim or fight for the crown. It is now left open to whoever can reach the other end of our world first and successfully answer the riddle that waits there. Of course, the knave has made it clear that on Unrumptious Day, he will be vying for the crown."

The queen rubbed at her temple as if a headache plagued her.

"That is very awful! It was not your fault the horse died! Oh the knave did always annoy me. I cannot believe this has happened!"

Alice reached across the small table and grasped the Queen's hand.

" What of our friends?"

Her look grew sad.

"Underland is a very chaotic place right now with no ruler. Things are somewhat topsy-turvy. Most are just no longer themselves my dear Alice. "

Alice's face fell and fear gripped her belly. Her free hand gripped the table edge.

"And the hatter?" she asked with trepidation.

"Oh dear, take heart that he must surely be alright, but he has been missing for days now. I have good reason to believe the knave has him captive in the Red Queen's old castle. Things have come to a dangerous point Alice. I am beyond myself with concern for my land and for our beloved friends…for myself."

Alice was filled with a rush of protectiveness for her friend, an urge to rescue him at that very moment.

"What can I do?"

The queen rose and rounded the table to where Alice sat. Over her shoulder she continued to unroll the Oraculum.

"Ah, here we are. Destiny calls you to the underground again Alice. Of course, as before you must be the one who chooses to undertake this task. It will most likely be the biggest decision of your life, and I do not mean to make your decision harder, but know that I will be behind whichever you choose. I would not begrudge you if you chose to walk away."

Alice stared hard at the picture before her is disbelief.

"If you should decide, the rabbit hole still remains where it once was."

When Alice looked up, the queen was gone.

She looked back at the scene before her.

The hatter was placing a crown on her head as she sat on a throne, seemingly at a coronation.

_Biggest decision of my life is right…_


	3. Becoming Lucid

Disclaimer: Same as before..I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Becoming Lucid

"The party must be perfect, considering it may be the last we ever throw, so yes the royal china will be used."

"As you wish, my lady." Said the white rabbit before skittering off.

Mirana sighed deeply. Weariness was beginning to take hold of her.

"I think I am in need of a short rest. Just for a few moments." She laid on her chaise lounge and closed her eyes.

"Your majesty!" boomed the voice of Bayard.

She exhaled softly before rising.

"Yes Bayard?"

"Oh, forgive me for disturbing you.."

"It's alright. Now what news have you?"

"Alice has arrived in Underland and is being brought here straight away by the Bandersnatch, Mallymkun, and Chessure."

Her face lit up instantly and she clasped her hands together in delight.

"Oh most wondrous news! Alert the castle at once! Have the March Hare prepare tea so we are ready to receive her."

"Yes your majesty" he replied before running to complete her request.

_Ah, if only I weren't a queen I could almost Futterwacken…_

Alice spent her journey from the door to the castle reaffirming that she had made the right decision. As she grew nearer, her resolve grew stronger to do what she needed to save her friends. And that was going to start with The Hatter.

"Bandy, a change of plans. We are going to get the Hatter back from The Knave."

"Alice, what are you doing?" called out Mallymkun. Alice slowed and stopped on the Bandersnatch.  
"Going to get The Hatter."

"And they call us mad! We can't just show up and try to take him!" squeaked the dormouse.

"Alice, I know you have good intentions, but you must know that even before his capture Tarrant was beyond mad. He hardly spoke and when he did it was jumbled gobbledygook. Lately he had took to muttering incomprehensible things," reasoned Chessure.

Alice's brows furrowed.

"What brought this about?"

The two looked at each other and Chessure shook his head.

"No one is sure. It just started one day, small things day by day, and then he just snapped and stopped talking at all. The other things came with time."

"Whatever is wrong with him, we can't just leave him there with Stayne. He deserves to be with people that care about him, that can try to help him. "

"It matters not what we say, you will do as you will anyway. Come on, let's get this farce underway"

Chessure sighed, yet grinned.

They veered off their intended path toward the Red Queens old castle.

The drawbridge was down, to their benefit, and they bounded up to the entrance.

They made their way to the throne room, concluding that Stayne would be cocky enough to already seat himself on a throne without a title.

"Well if it isn't Um..Or should I say Alice? Ah and her compatriots. Welcome to my castle."

"We aren't here for social call. We are here for the Hatter."

Stayne chuckled.

"And why should I give him to you?"

Alice titled her chin upward defiantly.

"Because regardless of his previous interference, he is now a pawn and potential ruler of Undlerland like the rest of us, and keeping him locked up here could be interpreted as interference on your part. You wouldn't want to disqualify yourself would you?"

"He's mad! He is a potential for nothing!"

"That is not for you to decide. He has to have an opportunity to make a choice to try for the crown and you are keeping him from that choice! I thought even though you had the smaller head you had the bigger brain but I stand corrected."

Stayne advanced on her before she could blink. He began to raise his hand as if to strike.

"Tsk tsk knave. I have already made my choice plain to Underland that I will vie for the throne. Lay a hand on me and you will make my task easier already."

Stayne lowered his hand slowly.

"Take you mad Hatter and leave. Though when I rule the Underland this day will not have been forgotten."

The dungeons were as she remembered: cold and dirty, puddles of smelly liquid here and there.

She could already hear the quiet mad mutterings of her friend and her heart sank in her chest. She had silently hoped that Chess was wrong.

She was startled to realize the cell wasn't even locked.

He lay there in tatters. His red hair caked in brown, his white face a myriad of black and brown spots of mud. His suit torn in numerous places, and his wonderful hat slashed across the top.

"Chess, Mally, please go fetch the Bandersnatch. We won't be able to carry him up the stairs and he most likely cannot walk.

They nodded somberly and did as she asked.

"oh Hatter…"

There were no manacles to release. He just lay there, seemingly with no energy nor cares in the world. The lazy, buzzing sound of his mutterings was like a rhythm that she worked to as she struggled to sit him up properly.

Suddenly his arm lashed out and gripped her wrist painfully tight.

"Ow! Hatter! Stop, let me go!"

His muttering became louder and she could make out.

"bloody red queen….murder…mischief…mayhem"

She tried again.

"Hatter! Hatter the queen was banished! I slew the Jabberwocky remember! It's me Alice!"

His grip tightened and she grew frightened.

"Please you're hurting me. Hatter.."

"Left me…all alone…no one….missing…melodies..muchness"

Something had to reach him, she just knew he was in there somewhere amongst the chaos. It needed to be something totally unexpected.

"Tarrant!" she cried.

Throwing caution to the wind she tried the last thing she could think of.

She kissed him.

He fought her for a moment, and suddenly her wrist was free. But before she could blink she was pulled up and pushed against the wall, his hands gripping her hips. She was not expecting this and opened her mouth the protest in shock and he took the opportunity to explore her mouth. She found herself caught up in his angry passion; found herself submitting, wrapping her arms about his neck to keep upright. Her knees were like jelly and she found that no kiss had even been like this.

As soon as it had begun it seemed that it was over. He slowed his mouth and she took the opportunity to push away from him and shake herself.

She moved back into the hallway in front of the cell and tried to slow her breathing.

"Alice?" came the small voice behind her.

She turned to see her Hatter, shaking his head as if to clear out the rattling in his brain.

"Alice, what am I doing here? Didn't we banish the Red Queen?"

Even though so much had just occurred, she was simply happy that he was alright.

"I'll explain everything on the way back to Mirana's castle."

"I feel strange. I think someone put something in my tea."

Just then her friends came with the Bandersnatch.

"Chessure, Mallymkun? Did the march hare botch the tea?"

They both looked stupefied to see the old hatter back.

"How did.." they both started.

She shook her head as if to say "not now" and left it at that.

The kiss would be her secret. He didn't seem to register that it even happened and it would stay that way, at least until she figured out why the butterflies hadn't left her stomach.


	4. Endlessly a Beginning

To all my lovely reviewers: Thank you!! You are wonderful…I never expected such encouraging responses. They make my day. J I apologize for the delay, things have been rather hectic as of late, but hopefully I can start churning out chapters more regularly now. Thanks to one reviewer I realize I was misspelling Cheshire…I wrote that chapter at I think 1 am so I was a bit not all there at the time. I will fix that. I also saw some typos in ch 3 I will fix as well. Sometimes my brain gets way ahead of my hands. Anyway, I love the feedback and welcome it. Since there were so many reviews since I last posted, responding to each reviewer would be impractical, but I will endeavor to respond to individuals in the future if possible. Anyway, on with the story!

P.S. I adopted two kittens this week, a boy and a girl. I named the boy, who is an orange striped kitty, Tarrant and he has turned out a bit like the Mad Hatter. I'm quite certain he is half mad in a good way. J The girl I named Allegory. Not Alice, since I didn't see it fitting because she is all black.

Disclaimer: Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton own practically everything…

Chapter 4: Endlessly a Beginning

The Hatter had lost consciousness on the way to Mirana's new castle at Highland. When they arrived, the Queen sent for the palace medics and they whisked him away. She nervously checked Alice over for any sign of injuries, and Alice took it all in stride as she appreciated the queen's concern.

"I really am fine your majesty, a bit on the dirty side, but fine nonetheless. I really must see that the Hatter is doing alright."

"I'm sure he is just fine, thanks to you of course. Don't fret my dear; he should be right as...well…as right as one who is mad can be soon enough. Now we need to focus on what is to come. We shall be having a ball this evening to celebrate your coming as well as to commemorate the coming Unrumptious Day. I shall have you meet with my tailor to get you fitted into something for the ball as well as for our journey. With what will be in store for us, dresses will be quite impractical."

"That is most kind of you majesty."

"Mirana please Alice. We have no need to stand on formality."

"Thank you Mirana. Will you be able to tell me more of what I must do entails? I have gathered an idea of what is expected of me in the end, but what to expect up to that point?"

"You can expect the unexpected, as far as that may be expected, I expect. "came a weak reply from the doorway to Alice's right. She looked over with a smile at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Oh Hatter, you're alright!" she exclaimed in a rush, running over to where he leant on the doorframe and throwing her arms around him.

Since this was most unexpected, he let out a loud "oomph" and struggled not to topple over in his not yet fully restored state.

Alice seemed to realize her over-zealousness and stepped back and helped to right him.

"Sorry, I got a bit excited."

"I didn't mind. It reminds me that you are real and really here. And the proper size at that, which is a good size, that is to say the best size, which really means the perfect size, I mean..."

"Hatter..." she spoke softly while placing her hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine" he squeaked. Alice simply laughed softly.

"Oh Tarrant we are so very glad that you are back to your usual mad self. For a while there we had worried you had gone round the bend." Said Cheshire with a grin.

Alice pulled her hand away with a start, remembering they were not alone. She tried to hide a blush.

"Yes dearest Hatter, we were at a loss as to how to reach you. You just seemed to be gone far far away." remarked the Queen airily.

The Hatter's eyes were flitting from grey to pink and his fingers twitched.

"I cannot remember…funny how memories come and go as they please. They could at least leave a note to say when they will return. It's just good manners. Now, I don't know about you but I'm desperately under-tea'd. I simply cannot recall when my last cup was." He said with a grin, his eyes returning to green.

"I have some things to attend to before the ball, but you all go ahead out to the gardens for tea. I'll send everything out, as well as the tailor Alice."

"Tea sounds lovely", Alice agreed.

"Well then, let's get to it. Mally, Ches, you coming?"

"Ehm, I think I'm going to get cleaned up, sharpen my sword for the ball. Wouldn't want a dull blade in case anything goes awry."

"Yes well I'm off to help Thackery with the soup for tonight. He always seems to forget the salt you know." Said Cheshire with a purr.

Alice gave them an inquisitive look which meant she didn't quite believe them, but let the matter drop.

"Alright then. Tea for two is still as fine as tea for four or five. Hmm, did I just make a rhyme? Come along then Alice." He crooked out his elbow for her and she placed her hand at his elbow and they walked together to the gardens.

"Ches..."

"Yes Mally..."

"Are you thinking what I am?"

"That depends on what you are thinking…"

"I'm thinking that our Hatter is in love with Alice."

"How intriguing because I was thinking that very notion as well."

"You think the fact that she left was what caused him to...you know..."

"I think that is it exactly. It seems our Hatter may be madly in love with our Alice."

"Oh but that is bad Ches. She is going to be the queen of Underland. She can't..."

"What? Love a Hatter? Why not? Stranger things have happened and Alice has never seemed to be one to stand on convention simply for convention's sake."

"I don't know Ches. I just don't like it. I don't want her to hurt him, considering she apparently already has."

"We'll keep an eye on them if it makes you feel better, but they deserve to be happy."

They nodded in agreement before one vanished and the other skittered off to the armory.

As tea and cakes were drank and eaten, the Hatter's thoughts were along the same lines as his friends'. He wondered if his deep madness that the others claimed he had fallen into was a result of Alice leaving. He looked over the rim of his teacup at her and had to consciously focus his emotions to keep his eyes from changing from green to the lilac he was sure wanted to be there. Her blonde hair shined in the sunlight and her porcelain skin was flushed from the slight heat of the afternoon. He had missed her. Dreamt of her return, maybe to stay with him? He dared to hope and yet here she was now, not for him, but for a predestined journey once again. He held back the sigh that threatened to heave its way from his soul. In his wildest of dreams he dared to love her, but he knew it would be madness to even hope she would return that sentiment. He was far too old for her, mad as the March Hare, and a Hatter. And she is to be a queen. He would go to the ends of the Underland for her, never give up, never let her down, even if that meant he would be no more. He saw the blue butterfly land on her shoulder and her laughing at something he said. He smiled wistfully. She was beautiful, even with the smudges of dirt on her face and dress from her earlier daring rescue of his person and his mind. Which brought to mind a question that was nagging him in the back of his brain: ask her, ask her, ask, ask, how, how, how.

His tea was suddenly thrown down to the end of the table, and he exclaimed "How!" before launching into a stream of babbling nonsense.

"Hatter!" exclaimed Alice.

"Yes. I'm fine," Hatter said sheepishly.

"How is not the real question, but why might be better suited" remarked Absolom from Alice's shoulder.

"Ah yes, hello Absolom. How are the wings treating you eh?"

"Fine. Fairfarren Alice. I shall see you at the ball I assume?"

"Of course."

As he flew away Alice faced the Hatter.

"You said how. How what exactly?"

The hatter looked puzzled, his eyes trying to become yellow.

"Ah! How, yes, I remember. I'm curious, my dear Alice, as to how exactly you brought me back from the brink exactly."

Alice fought her blush with everything within her, but could not stop the rosiness to appear in her cheeks.

She stuttered nervously whilst rubbing at her wrist. She winced at the contact, now noticing the bruises forming there.

The hatter noticed her discomfort.

"What's wrong with your wrist?"

"Nn-nothing…just stiff I guess."He didn't believe her.

"Let me see it."

"No, it's fine really."

"Alice..."

"Tarrant it's nothing really..."

He started at her use of his name and had the oddest feeling that he had heard her say it before.

Before she could stop him, he was up and out of his chair, had grabbed her by the arm, and somehow gently pulled said arm until it came to him.

His face looked crestfallen.

"Alice…did I, did I do this?"

She couldn't lie to him so she nodded.

"But it is fine really, truly it is. You weren't in your right mind at the time…"

"How did you put my mind to rights Alice?" he spoke softly, still staring at her wrist with a stricken look on his face.

_He had hurt Alice! How could he have done such a thing, in any state of mind…?_

"I tried reasoning with you, hitting you, yelling at you…you wouldn't let go so I did the only thing I could think of at the time and it worked."

"And that was?"

She sighed heavily, drew up all her courage, looked anywhere but his eyes and said in a small voice, "I kissed you."

"You did?" he spoke with surprise in his voice.

She nodded, blushing once again. He thought it was a very becoming color on her.

"And then I just woke up, for lack of a better phrase?"His face took on a disappointed look.

She was curious.

"What's the matter? I'm sorry if you think I took advantage but I…"

"No no no...silly thing, just upset that I cannot remember. I would definitely want to remember an Alice kiss, yes indeed. Damned memories with their leaving. Did you know they left me no note at all telling me where they went and when they are coming back? Simply horrible manners..."

The butterflies that had taken residence in her stomach were at it again at his mention of wanting to remember a kiss with her. She didn't have the luxury of her memories taking leave so she couldn't get the memory out of her head of the feel of his mouth, her back rubbing against the cold stone wall as he pressed her against it. She shook herself out of that line of thought as a deeper flush threatened. He was still rambling about manners when she came back to herself.

"Hatter" she said softly and he regained himself again as well.

She stood and put her hand on his cheek again as she had done earlier.

"I can remember for the both of us, and it was a grand kiss…full of muchness, your muchness."

His eyes were changing again, but her eyes were drawn to his mouth.

"My muchness you say?" his voice now in the lower Scottish drawl.

She nodded, whilst licking her lips unconsciously.

"Maybe you could refresh my memory on how that went exactly lass..."

They were centimeters apart, she breathing in his scent of spices as he began trying to count the freckles on her nose for future note, in case they changed of course.

"Lady Alice!"

They jumped apart as if burned.

"There you are! Come now dear, we mustn't dawdle; we've got a dress to fit you for and some clothes to travel in. Good day hatter." The short man tipped his hat to the Hatter, his balding head showing for a moment.

Alice put a smile on her face and shoved away her disappointment at the ruined moment.

"You must be the royal tailor sir."

"Bartholomew at your service, but everyone calls me Thomas. "

"Thomas?"

"Of course Thomas, short for Bartholomew you know."

She looked at the hatter quizzically. He simply shrugged.

"Of course Thomas. Shall we start with the dress then? "she said with a smile, missing the smoldering look her back was receiving from a particular Hatter.

"Twelve." he said out loud to no one in particular before sitting back down for tea.

****************

Yay! A longer chapter this time. Sorry if some of it is a bit cheesy. Had to be done. Next chapter tomorrow hopefully! Please review!


	5. If I May Be So Bold

Once again many thanks to my reviewers!

Quick point, the twelve he said at the end was the number of freckles on her nose.

AliceLover: Believe me, he will be VERY sorry eventually.

Oh look a flying bunny, ChocolateFrizz89, Firefly202, XxRunningupthatHill: I have tried very hard, going back and rewording and such, to ensure the Hatter is in character. He is such a fun character to write because he can be silly or ridiculous and its just part of who he is. I'm very grateful for your reviews.

JessicaDwyer: More is here!

Darkbangle: I know, stupid Thomas. I am very glad you like things so far.

Me and Gaara 4ever: Eventually yes, but not just yet. There is much adventure to be had before they go on _that_ particular adventure together.

PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl: Yes, the accent really did it for me in the movie when they were on the chessboard before the battle and he was telling her to focus on the Jabberwocky.

Takira S.: There will be plenty of things that will happen and I have a pretty good idea what they all are. People will get hurt, someone may die, horrible weather, wonderous places and people to see and meet….of course a coronation for someone…

MissTreason, super-rat: Many thanks for your reviews!

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing but my plot bunnies.

Chapter 5: If I may be so bold…

"Mirana, I mean no disrespect, but I must ask if all of this is really necessary?" asked Alice, glancing at all the clothes laid about over chairs in the throne room.

"Alice, these clothes will be necessary. Unrumptious Day only signals the beginning of our quest. It will take time to reach the other side of the land. You have only experienced a small portion of what our home is like. As we get farther out we will have to climb, crawl, perhaps burrow. We will have to pass through Aneira's land, and it is always winter there so we will need the warmth of the coats and blankets. Trust me dear Alice, we will need these things."

"However will we carry all of it?"

Mirana smiled knowingly.

"Ah yes, my friends in the Faerie kingdom have bestowed gifts upon us for our quest. Oberon and Titania have been quite generous."

From wherever she always keeps things amongst her skirts, she produced four purses and laid them on the chair in front of Alice. Each was a different color: purple, blue, green, and white.

She picked up the blue one and inspected it.

It looked at though it was made of carpet, much like a carpet bag, yet it felt silky in her hands instead of rough. She opened the drawstring closure and looked inside. It seemed like an ordinary purse. And yet as she turned it over in her hands, the bag seemed to shimmer for a moment with a golden pearlessence.

"It will fit anything we put in it, no matter how much. Try it," encouraged Mirana.

Alice began to place clothes from the chair in front of her in the bag. She was awestruck at how the bag seemingly had no bottom and she was able to place everything from the chair in the bag.

"We could place this whole throne room in there if we had to. As I said, they have been quite generous with us. These types of purses take an abundance of their magic and time to make."

"And they've given us four."

"Yes, we will need to bring more than just clothes: food and supplies and things."

"Is this not seen as interferance?" Alice asked curiously.

"Definitely not. It is only interferance if what we accept will purposefully hinder another's progress. We may accept anything freely given to help our progress. For example, we could not accept an offer of poison or weaponry. We can accept food, shelter, supplies…Regardless of how this all came about, we are all bound to act fairly in this endeavor. "

"So we are not allowed, during our quest, to hurt Stayne?"

The queen shook her head.

"No. If he is hurt by the challenges he shall face, that is different, just as if we happen to be hurt in the process of our journey. He is not allowed to directly harm us."

Alice sighed and sat in the now empty chair in front of her. She put her head in her hands.

"Oh dear Alice, are you regretting your decision to come to us?"

Alice exhaled and cocked her head to look at Mirana.

"Not exactly. I'm simply feeling the weight of this all truly pressing down on me for the first time. I do not regret deciding to come here. The idea that I may have to be a queen is a bit daunting at the moment, for I am hardly queen material. I hate corsets and stockings. I feel I am rather inadequate. I wont make a proper queen."

"Alice, you must be who you are. Who says how a queen should be? When you take the throne, as the Oraculum has forseen, you will still be Alice."

Alice smiled sadly.

"Will the Tweedles be here for the ball? I have yet to see them."

"Yes of course. Are you alright?"

She was rubbing absently at her bruised wrist.

"Hmm? Yes I'm fine. I was woolgathering. I have missed you all more than I realized. And I'm not quite sure I am used to you in black yet. "

Mirana's face softened.

"It is still something I am getting used to as well. We all missed you dearest Alice, our great champion. One of us, I think, particularly more than the rest."

"The Hatter?" she inquired.

Mirana simply nodded her head.

"It cannot have escaped you that his descent into utter madness began when you left. That is not to say that you should find fault with yourself for choosing to go. No one could have guessed that would happen to him. I suspected this was the case, but of course couldn't prove such a thing. I even thought, especially after what happened to my horse, that perhaps Stayne had found a way to poison his tea. But it was highly unlikely as none of the others were sick."

"I…I am relieved to see that he is doing better now, well back to his usual half-mad self."

"Maybe once all this mess is over he shall be Hatter for your court."

"What an excellent idea, if he wants to of course."

"I'm sure he will."

Mirana then turned to leave the room.

"Mirana?"

"Yes Alice?" she asked turning back to her.

"Has the Hatter always been mad?"

Mirana screwed up her face in thought, which Alice found extremely amusing, and then smiled.

"No dear. I can vaguely remember a time when he was not. He was always a bit eccentric, yet not mad."

"Do you know what brought on the madness?"

"Sadly, no. It could have been the mercury contained in the furs we received from the north that we did not realize was harmful, it could have been because he and Time disagreed for a while, perhaps those things mixed with what has occurred since: the jabberwocky attack, my sister's evil ways. I even wondered if my sister may have poisoned him after he chose to hat for my kingdom instead of hers. Nonetheless he seems to be stuck this way."

"And it is not a bad way by any means."

"No definitely not. Well, I'm off to prepare for the ball. Don't worry about all this." she gestured to the clothes strung about.

"The tailor will pick it all back up and send it to our rooms for us."

"Thank you Mirana."

Mirana smiled then glided out of the room.

As much as it had pained the Hatter to have hurt her, it pained Alice just the same to have been the cause of the Hatter's hysteria. She thought back to the moment just before the tailor had arrived in the gardens.

Would they have kissed again? The butterflies were fluttering at the thought that he had wanted her to kiss him. Surprisingly she had almost ached to kiss him too. It hadn't been because of the memory of the kiss in the dungeons. That had helped, no doubt, but it had been more because he had expressed a mad desire to remember her kiss, to help him remember what it had been like. She had never thought to have an ego, but something in all of that stroked it and made her feel bolder than she had ever before.

"Ah here you are Alice." spoke the Hatter happily, but she did not hear him as she was lost in her thoughts.

_She's getting to be as bad as me._

She was rubbing at her wrist again unconsciously and the guilt immediately washed over him at his unintended injury of Alice.

He was before her suddenly, in her line of vision and kneeling at her feet.

She jolted from her thoughts and smiled at him.

"Hello Hatter" she began, but stopped when she saw him staring at her wrist and the pained look on her face.

"I told you it was alright. Don't fret over it please, it barely twinges now. The bruises will fade soon as well. There is no lasting harm done."

"I realize I was more than half-mad when it occurred, but it doesn't excuse my actions. It bothers me ever the more since I cannot remember it. I'm telling you when those memories come back they will be in for it" he spoke with slight anger, his eyes turning a yellowish-orange before settling back to green.

He grabbed her wrist quickly and brought it palm side up to his mouth. He settled a kiss over her pulse, point there, still maintaining eye contact with her. Alice drew in a quick breath at the sudden wave of something she couldn't describe that washed over her. She knew a deep flush enflamed her skin and her eyes flicked from his to lips that were still settled close to her wrist. When he spoke, almost as if he was speaking to her wrist directly, it was in an almost whisper and she felt his breath hot against her accelerating pulse.

"I shall endeavor to make this up to you."

Before, she could stop it, a very un-lady like thought crossed her mind.

_I can think of many ways for you to make it up to me dear Tarrant._

The bold feeling she had felt earlier in the gardens had returned.

"I'm sure you will, regardless of how unnecessary it may be." she spoke softly moving her hand up to his cheek, a move she seemed to be making a lot lately.

She leaned down, absently stroking his cheek with her thumb, and heard his sharp intake of breath.

It was her turn to whisper, and she did so in his left ear, her hair falling like a curtain around the side of her face.

"Just as sure as I am to enjoy whatever means you employ to make amends."

Her mouth accidentally brushed his ear when she spoke and he shivered.

Something very womanly within her smiled and said _ego stroke number two_ as she pulled away.

He flashed a decidedly devious smile.

"May I escort you to the ball this evenin Alice?" he spoke with that Scottish accent once more. It made the butterflies do somersaults.

"I would be very pleased if you would."

"Then I shall see ya tonight." and with quick movements he was gone from before her and from the throne room.

She sat in the chair, legs having become jelly at some point, and composed herself before making her way to her room to get ready for what promised to be a very interesting evening.

***************

So I used an allusion to another popular children's movie/story. You have to squint a little but it is there. And I don't mean _Midsummer Night's Dream_. That is definitely where Oberon and Titania came from.

I decided the Scottish drawl that he would adopt when angry or determined would be something he might slip into when he was devious or a bit naughty. ;) I hope everyone is alright with that. If not, let me know and I can stop.

I will say that I have planned a few more allusions to writings from this timeframe because they fit well and will definitely add a little something to the story. Bonus points to those who find them and point them out!

Reviews make me feel wonderful! In fact I feel so wonderful today, that we might have another chapter before the days out, or at least by 3 am once more.


	6. Some Enchanted Evening

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Thanks again for all the great reviews! Sorry the update took so long. Im a teacher and this week we were back from Spring Break…

Also, if you would like to see Alice's ball gown, h t t p .com/images/tows/200604/20060417/20060417_320_

Also Alice's hairstyle:

H t t ./2009/01/bridal_hairstyle_

Take the spaces out of http. Picture it with matching blue gloves that go up past her elbows. J

Chapter 6: Some enchanted evening…

Alice smoothed her dress for what felt like the hundredth time. The dress was beautiful and the tailor had done an excellent job with every detail. It seemed very rich, much richer than anything she was used to. She almost felt out of place in something so fancy, being a simple girl at heart. The deep, dark blue was accented with a much lighter, brighter one and was of the finest brocade. It was sleeveless with a v-shaped neckline that looked like waves on the top. It was full on the bottom and had a slight train that would billow behind her regally. It would look beautiful when it moved and she twirled in the mirror to watch the shine and fluidity. Mirana had sent someone to do her hair, and it was partially up atop her head, while the rest fell down in loose, wild waves. She slipped the gloves over her arms at last and took a breath.

She was nervous.

For some reason, the timbre of the Hatter's voice had stayed with her the rest of the afternoon, twisting her stomach in knots. She recognized it as anticipation mixed with anxiety. This was all so new and startling. She knew that she cared for the Hatter, but the depth of what was beginning to occur was foreign. She hadn't felt such a strength of emotion for anyone since her father. She loved her mother, but the bond she had with her father had always surpassed that of the one she had with her mother. But what did these mix of feelings that kept creeping up whenever the Hatter was around mean? What did the amount to? They were making her imagine things that she should not, in all propriety. And she had a long journey ahead of her, with so much at stake. Was it worth it to try and explore these new feelings now? Or should she put them off until things were at a calmer state?

The questions went in circles in her head and she thought that if this is what the Hatter went through every moment of the day, no wonder he was mad.

She was startled from her thoughts with a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called, checking her appearance in the mirror for a final time.

The door opened and Alice turned to greet the Hatter with a smile, which prompty shrank at the sight of McTwisp.

"oh hello Nivens. Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes Alice, I'm here to bring you down to the ball."

Alice fought hard to keep the disappointment from her face and voice.

"What happened to Tarrant?"

"Oh, he sends his regrets. He will meet you at the ball. Last minute hat fitting for the Duke of Mimzy. I told him the last time he had a hat made that he should have bought the re-adjustable fabric so it will shrink and grow with his head. Every time he has an argument with the Duchess his head grows enormously. He is incredibly hot tempered so you can imagine how often this happens. One would think he would have learned by now."

"Oh, I see. Well duty calls I suppose. Not a problem. Shall we then?"

He nodded and she followed him out.

The Hatter worked frantically to finish the enlargement of the Duke's hat. He was visibly upset, eyes orange, fabric and ribbon pieces flying. He was not happy about not being able to escort Alice to the ball. If he hurried, he might make it there just as she did. At last the final stitch was made and he schooled his expression to face the Duke with green eyes once more.

"Here you are sir. Should be perfect now."

The Duke placed the obnoxiously big hat on his incredibly large head and smiled in satisfaction.

"Much obliged, especially on such short notice."

"As always, I aim to please. Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere extremely important to be."

The Hatter tipped his hat and showed the Duke out, rushing down the hallways to the royal ballroom.

The ballroom was a vision in black, with white and silver accents. Black roses adorned the tables, the biggest arrangement being at the head table where the Queen's throne sat with her court.

The grand staircase was littered with arrivals who were announced with great splendor. The horns players were excellent and played with gusto each time a new pair arrived. Their names were read and they would descend into the wonderland that was prepared for the evening. Mirana was already standing to receive her guests as they came, smiling and thanking with grace. She was suddenly almost bowled over by a frantic looking Hatter.

"Whatever are you doing Hatter? Calm yourself my dear."

"Alice? Where is Alice?""She should be here any moment. I sent Nivens for her since you had to tend to the Duke."

He stopped to catch his breath and compose himself. He straightened his crazy electric blue tie, smoothed his brocade jacket, and adjusted his new navy blue hat, accented with a ribbon around the base of the same electric blue of his tie. He was just dusting off his shoulders when the horns blared and Alice was announced.

He turned in delight and was in awe. His eyes glittered and were a deep emerald green.

"Breathe.." he heard Mirana whisper in his ear, and he did with a sharp breath in and a measured breath out. He hadn't realized that he had stopped.

"Go on then..you are her escort, are you not?" urged Mirana.

He nodded sharply.

"Right." and he moved casually, yet swiftly, to meet her at the bottom of the staircase.

Alice breathed in sharply when she saw the Hatter, her Hatter, looking like she had never seen before. His jacket was the same brocade as her dress, and the electric blue matched the accent color of her dress as well. Against his red hair, the blue was vibrant. He was vibrant, all smile and deep viridian eyes. He held out his arm for her.

"I do apologize for my being delayed, but I would be most honored if you would allow me to escort you for the remainder of the evening."

She wrapped her hand around the crook of his arm.

"I wouldn't allow anyone else the honor this evening" she said with a smile that met her eyes. He smiled warmly in return and guided her over to where Mirana stood.

"Alice you look wonderful. This dress is magnificent on you. Bartholemew outdid himself. "

Alice inclined her head.

"Thank you Mirana. You look lovely as well."

"Please go enjoy! The dancing should begin soon."

"Lovely. Dear Hatter, will we see some Futterwacken this evening?" inquired Alice.

"I haven't decided yet. The mood has to strike me." He smirked.

The evening was splendid. There was lots of tea, laughing, and dancing. Alice had danced with Cheshire, Mally(which was more like Alice twirling with Mally on her shoulder), The March Hare(which was not the easiest thing to do with him stopping to grab tea cups from tables to throw), McTwisp, and the Tweedles. It was funny how everyone did seem a bit different as Mirana had described when she first came to Alice in London. Their eyes were missing something, a sparkle or gleam, that saddened her. Oh they still laughed and acted like themselves, but something deep down was gone. It only strengthened her resolve to put things to rights again.

She was currently on the balcony getting some fresh air and contemplating the Hatter. He was acting quite strangely. He had started out quite inseparable from her, but as people came over to meet her, compliment her, he had begun to distance himself. He had not danced with her yet the entire evening. He was still quite doting, bringing her more tea or cake, sitting at the table waiting patiently for her to finish dancing or talking to someone else. He had not once commented on her appearance, and seemed to be avoiding making contact with her person as much as possible. He placed her cup down on the table instead of handing it to her. Placed the plate on the table instead of in her outstretched hand. Had she done or said something wrong? Did she not say something she should have? Had she misread what she previously thought might be an interest in her and this was his way of keeping proper distance? If she was honest with herself, she didn't like the idea of the Hatter being indifferent to her. She remembered how he looked when she first saw him approaching the staircase. He looked quite…handsome. Strikingly so, and it made her feel warm at the thought of how he had looked at her then. But where had that look gone to? She loved the fact that they were dressed to match and wondered who came up with that idea. They did seem to match in more ways than fashion. He understood her different, somewhat mad way of seeing things, and she kept him grounded when he needed to be. She suddenly felt dizzy and her vision swam at the feelings that overcame her in that instant. She swayed, almost as if to swoon, and was startled when her arm was balanced by a hand.

She turned to see the concerned face of Mirana.

"Are you alright Alice? You almost fell over."

"I think someone has put something in my tea for I have the most curious feelings creeping about inside my head."

The queen looked at her with an inquisitive stare.

"What are you feeling exactly?"

"Warm, fuzzy, lightheaded, bubbly, like a corset is laced up around my heart..."

Mirana smiled softly and placed her hand under Alice's chin to stare into her eyes.

"I think all that was in your tea was sugar and milk What you describe in your head, and I think your heart, sounds like the beginnings of love."

_Love? Falling in love with the Hatter? That was madness, wasn't it?_

Her face lit up at the thought.

_That would explain everything!_

But as soon as the excitement had come, it was gone again.

Mirana frowned.

"Why the sadness dear Alice?"

"He is indifferent to me. I don't think he feels the same way as I do."she spoke softly, turning to face the night sky.

Mirana placed her hands on the railing next to Alice.

"I think Alice, you will find that you are quite wrong, and that he just doesn't know what to do or say. This is all quite a new experience for him too and he is trying to muddle through to figure all this out just as you are. One might even say that he is insecure. Be patient with him."

She quirked her head to the side and asked, "You know who I am talking about don't you?"She only smiled knowingly and slowly turned, leaving Alice on the balcony with her thoughts.

Mirana made a beeline for the Hatter with as much grace that she could in the hurry that she was in.

He was still seated at the high table, watching the happenings around him in a daze.

"Hatter!" came the harsh whisper.

"Hmm? What? Oh hello majesty. Is something amiss?"

"Of course! Alice is out on the balcony alone! Are you not her escort?"

"Well, yes, but I thought she might prefer to…"

"But nothing! Have you even complimented her on her gown? You've not even danced with her!"

The Hatter sighed.

"I'm sure there are better people suited to dance with someone such as her."

Mirana gave him a hard stare.

"Tarrant Hightopp, for all the grief you gave Alice about losing her muchness, now you go and lose yours? You march out there and you make this right. There is nothing wrong with you and Alice likes you just as you are, you know that."

She took in a calming breath before speaking more gently.

"I know this is all very new for you dear Hatter, but the only way to know what could be is to try. It wont ever be perfect, and sometimes we get our hearts broken, but it is better to live than to live a life of uncertainty. Wishing you had done is far worse than having done and it all going gallymongers. Come on where is that daring Scottish hatter of mine hmm?"

Hatter stood abruptly and pulled down on his coat sharply.

"Quite right. If you'll excuse me majesty?"

"Of course." replied Mirana with a sly grin.

The Hatter made his way to the balcony with quick strides, determined to turn the evening around.

* * *

Ack! Please don't hurt me. I know that was a whole lot to still get nowhere. This story is destined to be long and has so far to go(considering they haven't even left on their quest yet), but I promise promise promise that the next chapter will have a bit of lemony goodness to tide you over. After next chapter we will get on with the show and get into the adventure. Once again, I love your reviews and cherish the feedback!


	7. Keep Breathing

I am terribly sorry about the delay. Real life has been rather hectic lately. I also had to do some real thinking on whether I was really ready for lemons just yet….and I decided no. Maybe just some lemonade or heck just some sugar. Anyway, please don't be too mad at me. I just couldn't force them in to bed yet. The Hatter was simply not having it, I tell you, he is a gentleman and is going to wait. Not for too long, mind you, but a bit longer than I promised. I treasure every review and am amazed that the reviews are now over 100! Also, for those who wanted the links, I posted them in the reviews somewhere around 90 I think. The carpet bag purses are a mix of Harry Potter and Mary Poppins.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine…

Chapter 7: Keep Breathing

Alice was still on the balcony where Mirana left her. The Hatter admired her for a moment, looking across the gardens out to the lands beyond the wall that surrounded the castle. She was smiling wistfully and he decided she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He slowly moved to where she stood.

His footsteps took her out of her reverie and she turned in surprise to see him there before her when he had just been occupying her thoughts.

"It is a splendid evening out, would you agree dear Alice?"

She smiled, trying to keep the sadness from her face, but it crept through in her eyes.

"You are unhappy…"he stated, wrapping his hands around her forearms while trying to get her to meet his eyes.

"No, never unhappy. How could I be? I'm here finally reunited with my friends, regardless of the precarious situation that approaches. Just a little disappointed I suppose," she spoke while pulling away from his grasp to resume gazing across the sprawling gardens and hedge-maze of the castle.

The Hatter was at a loss as to what the proper response would be to that. As he contemplated, a soft melody wafted out to greet them.

He heard her sigh and saw the sight sway she made at the sound.

"I'm sorry you are disappointed Alice. I shall find someone suitable to entertain you then, excuse me," he spoke hurriedly, losing all the confidence he had thought he gained.

_Find someone suitable? Was he implying…_

"Wait!" she called as she began to walk after him.

He stopped and turned to Alice, surprised at almost knocking into her.

"Y..yes Alice?"

_He WAS implying…_

"Hatter, you don't need to find someone suitable to entertain me. I have no interest in anything anyone in there could offer me."

His eyes brightened a bit at that, and he seemed to stand taller.

She decided to go out on a limb.

"Hatter, why have you not asked to dance with me all evening?"

He looked down at his feet then, and she placed her comforting hand on his cheek, now seemingly her signature gesture of comfort to him.

"I did not think that you would want…I did not think I was worthy of such an honor. I am half mad, a hatter, not a rich man, but a good man, not like Stayne who was not a good man, and you Alice are innocent and good, not deserving to be tainted by my madness, and…"

"Hatter."

His eyes were back to their normal emerald green and he refocused on Alice's face.

"I'm fine." He spoke softly, noticing she still had her hand on his cheek.

"Never think that you will taint me, my fabulous Hatter, for there is nothing to taint me with. There is nothing wrong with you." She spoke with great conviction that had the Hatter finally believing that she saw him for who he truly was.

"Would you care to dance Alice?"

She smiled genuinely before removing her hand from his cheek to put it out palm up for him to take.

They twirled gracefully around the balcony and Alice rested her head on the Hatter's shoulder. This is what she had been wanting all evening.

"It is what I have wanted as well. I'm sorry I have been such a bad escort Alice."

Alice's eyes grew wide when she realized she must have vocalized her last thought.

"Oh Hatter, it is of no importance. You are here now and that makes all the difference."

She pulled back a little to gaze into his eyes.

"All that is left is for you to compliment on my appearance and I daresay we shall be right again" she said with a smirk.

The Hatter smiled.

"Well then, I need to get a proper look at you. Stand over there. Yes, now turn. Aha…pose just there. Hmmm…" he said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Alice laughed.

"Yes, it is just as I thought. You are positively radiant. Possibly more so than the moon itself."

She stared at him, mouth agape and slightly blushing, while he closed the gap between them.

The Hatter gathered up his courage and whispered into Alice's ear.

"Would you care to walk the gardens with me?"

They stopped dancing and Alice shyly smiled.

"I would love that."

"Wonderful! Come along then!"He spoke happily while grabbing her hand to rush back into the ballroom, exiting out the back doors towards the beautiful gardens.

They walked in silence casually, and Alice noticed he had not released her hand.

She squeezed his hand slightly and he dropped hers nervously.

She felt the loss immediately.

"Where are we going exactly Hatter?"

"Just a bit further…then you'll see."

She remembered what Mirana said when they spoke earlier and became determined to get him to open up. She reached out and grasped his hand in hers again while continuing to walk.

He looked at her in shock for a brief moment before schooling his features back.

They reached a white fenced in circular area that was surrounded by white rose bushes.

"Hatter, shouldn't these be black roses?"

"The groundskeeper did this by design I think. Something for the queen to remember her days as the White Queen. "  
"How sad and yet strangely a great idea."

The Hatter nodded.

"I wonder what color my roses will be when I am queen."

"Whatever you desire of course." He spoke with a smile.

"Come along, through the gate so we can go inside."

Alice opened the gate and heard the hinges protest.

The Hatter bent low and swept his hat off his head.

Alice went through first, not letting go of the Hatter's hand.

"Oh Hatter…this is beautiful!"

It was a beautiful peach orchard.

"The ones in the outer ring are just blossoming, the middle ring is beginning to bear fruit, and the center ring is ripe."

The peach blossoms were a beautiful pink, like the pink of a sunset. They walked together, still hand in hand to the center of the orchard where a gazebo sat in matching white from the gate and fencing. It briefly made her think back to the gazebo at Hamish's home but she shook that thought away. He led her to a bench in the middle and she sat.

"Would you like one?"  
"I'd love that, thank you."

The Hatter bowed slightly before trotting down the stairs to the nearest peach tree, picking two large fuzzy peaches and bringing them back to where Alice sat.

He seated himself next to her and then passed her a peach.

She took it gratefully, biting in and marveling at the wonderfully sweet flavor that enveloped her mouth.

The Hatter ate his peach as well with great enthusiasm.

"This is exquisite Tarrant." she said with a smile.

The Hatter's eyes glazed and unfocused as he experienced a flash of memory.

_A body pressed against the wall in front of him, that body's warm mouth being explored by his, hands in his hair, his hands in places…_

"Tarrant!"

His eyes snapped to hers and his brain kicked to life as it recognized whose body that was and where that memory was from.

"Sweet blueberry scones!" he exclaimed before enveloping her in a hug. He had hurt his Alice, and then taken advantage of her.

"Hatter, are you alright? Your eyes were so far away just now…what's going on?" she spoke while pulling away from him before taking another bite of her peach.

"I'm so sorry Alice. My memories decided now was a good time to come back from their holiday. I can't believe I molested you like that! How ungentlemanly, highly inappropriate of me! How you can stand to be within a foot of me I can't understand." He moved to get up, but she caught his wrist and pulled hard.

"Tarrant Hightopp, I'm only going to say this once so listen closely. You were not yourself when you grabbed my wrist, and I should have known better but I had no desire to hurt you so I did the only other thing I could think of. I kissed you. In that state that you were in, it is understandable that you had such an unexpected reaction to it."

She breathed in deep, gathering all the courage that she had, and said what she had been denying to herself at first.

He looked at her with apologetic eyes still, which solidified her decision.

"Plus, no reason to get angry with someone for doing something to them they liked." A blush formed on her cheeks and she took another bite of peach after a moment

She saw the change register in his eyes before his mouth grew to a smirk. Her butterflies were back and in full force.

"Aye lass, you've gotten yourself a bit messy." He spoke in his Scottish brogue, trailing his finger down the side of her mouth, wiping at the peach juice there. Her stomach did a somersault when he took that finger to his mouth to clean it.

She licked her lips unconsciously when he trailed that finger down the other side of her mouth. Instinct from somewhere came forth and she grabbed his hand as it made its trek back to his mouth. She mimicked his movement from earlier, placing his finger in his mouth to clean it.

His eyes were steadily becoming lavender and she watched his facial expression with great pride. His eyes fluttered closed and his breathing hitched. She released his finger and his eyes snapped open, locking with hers.

"Naughty…" he spoke softly before leaning in towards her.

Alice felt like her skin was tingling, like her body was on high alert, her heart rate was accelerating, and her breathing was becoming shallow and fast.

When his mouth touched hers, it was as if something slipped into place and then snapped.

Her hands were immediately in his hair, cupping the back of his head as she attacked his mouth.

His left hand went around her back to pull her flush against him, while his right hand cradled her face, sliding up into her hair.

Alice felt so many things at once she didn't know what to feel first.

It felt so right to be in his arms and she relished the trail of shivers he left as he kissed up from her neck to her ear.

"Tarrant…" she whispered huskily while tugging at his ascot to gain access to his neck. His hands were roaming everywhere and she felt truly desired, wanted, and beautiful.

Suddenly he pulled away with a stricken look on his face.

"Alice...I…"

She shook her head and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Don't you dare apologize again." She spoke breathlessly, her chest heaving.

His eyes were drawn to said chest, mesmerized for a moment before he was focused back on her face.

She grinned mischievously before moving in and claiming his lips for herself this time. He was shocked into stillness for a moment, but when her tongue swiped at his bottom lip he groaned and she was in and he was lost.

He pressed her flat against the bench, straddled over her, and her hands went inside his jacket and up his back. His arms were rigid support beams on either side of her body. She boldly took one of her hands and tugged at his arm until it gave way to her, guiding it to her chest and placing it there. She covered his hand with hers and squeezed, whimpering her delight as he caught on and moved his hand on his own.

Her head was spinning, he was is heaven, and they both knew this had to stop before it went where they weren't ready yet.

She deliberately slowed her mouth to begin giving more gentle kisses and he followed her cue until they gave each other two slow, intoxicating kisses and pulled back from each other slightly. Their breaths still coming in dwindling heaves, they stared at each other in awe until they were more calmed. She let her head relax against the bench and he laid his forehead against hers.

"Alice, that was magical. I've never felt…it's never been like..." He stammered to find the right words to express the magnitude of what he felt in that moment.

She shook her head slightly.

"For me either."

They both sighed.

"I think I might love you Alice Kingsleigh."

Alice smiled and kissed his temple.

"I think I might love you too Tarrant Hightopp."

His heart fluttered and he closed his eyes to stop the tears of joy from filling them.

They sat up and fixed each other's clothing.

"Alice, I want you to know that I will do everything I can to protect you on your journey for the crown."

He placed his arm around her and she placed her face in the crook of his neck.

"I know."

They sat there for a while longer, before returning to the castle to retire for the evening.

The Hatter walked her to her room.

She kissed him on the cheek and opened her door, but stopped and turned back to face him.

"I enjoyed our evening."

"Would you care to take breakfast with me tomorrow morning?"

"I would love to Tarrant."

He would never tire of hearing his given name coming from her mouth.

"Wonderful. Alice, I want to say, that is ... tonight was something I have only dared to dream about."

She stepped closer to him and reached out to grab him by the lapel. She pulled hard and he crashed into her form just as her mouth crashed into his.

Before he could wrap his arms around her she was back by her door. She gave him a sultry look.

" Goodnight Tarrant."

The door closed and he drew in a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Just keep breathing…" was the mantra in his head all the way back to his rooms.


End file.
